A fire in his eyes
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: Ishida Uryuu is the only son and heir to the richest man in the world, Ichigo Kurosaki is a broke singer at a mysterious club. What happens when Uryuu sees Ichigo in a fight and wants that fire to himself? Yaoi. Rape. Etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Abandon.

I have been thinking of doing a Ichigo/Ishida fan fic, but i've never done a bleach fic.

I hope this turns out well!

Please review. Or flame, eighter is fine.

IMPORTANT!!!

In this fan fic, Ishida never left his dad, Ichigo has some serious circumstances, and this all takes place in the U.S.A. (It makes it easier to describe the political system since that where I live.)

------------------------------------------- START

As his car passed nameless streets and darkened allies, Ishida's mind was blank, his thoughts on nothing in particular.

He slowed his pace, finally looking at his surroundings.

Since he had been driving aimlessly for over an hour, he had no idea where he was, but it seemed to be somewhere in the ghetto.

Just as he was going to speed up again, he caught a flash of bright orange out of the coner of his eye.

Backing up some, he parked his car and watched as a lone man beat four others to a pulp.

Ishida got out of his car and moved TOWARDS the violence, drawn to it. It's strange beauty and grace intoxicating.

The man finished off the thugs, holding one up by the collar while he begged for mercy.

The man sneered and let him go, watching while the thug ran off, calls of 'Remember this!' falling from his lips.

The man just shook his head and sighed.

Ishida took another step forward, drawling the mans attention to him.

The orange-haired man looked at Ishida, his gaze deadly.

Ishida wasn't afraid, he had several martial arts belts to use.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the man in front of him, like a mouse watching a cat before it gets eaten; you want to run, but your trapt, memmerized but the sight in front of you.

Ishida thought the man would attack, but he just spit on the ground before turning, loping off to the other end of the ally, muttering something that sounded like, 'Urahara's ganna kil me if i'm any later. Fucking hat~n~clogs.'

Ishida didn't move untill the man was around the corner.

Just as Ishida was about to question the thugs left behind by thier 'friend', Ishida heard two cars come up behind him.

Looking back he motioned the men inside forward.

The men inside got out and went to Ishida without question, already used to their masters wierd habbits.

Ishida stood up from where he was crouching.

'Take these men to a private holding cell, I have questions for them.',Ishida said, hos tone light but his face wicked.

The two men nodded, immediately doing as ordered.

Ishida smiled, he would find out who that man was. He would find out, then he would have a new pet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SCENE AND TIME CHANGE.

Ishida walked into the small club, his mind racing. He had never put this much effot into gettig one pet before.

The thugs he had picked up didn't know anythign about him, they had just attacked him when they saw his orange hair.

Ishida had sent everyone he could out to look for the man, wanting him like he had never wanted anyone else.

He WOULD posess him, and soon.

Ishida took a table at the back of the room, hidden mostly in shadows.

He looked around at the staff and seemed to stay a set distance from everyone else, as though somethig kept them apart.

Ishida's attention was drawn to the stage at the front of the room, tappibng at the mic indication that it was time to start.

The opening cords to Nickelacks 'Animals' began to play and everyone in the crowd began to cheer.

The lights flashed on and Ishida felt his jaw drop to the table as the man he was looking for starts singing to the crowd, his hands flying across his guitar.

Ishida couldn't believe it, he wa sure that the man was goiging to be a bouncer or something of the sort, nt in his wildest thoughts would he have pinned him as a singer.

So caught up in watching the man play, Ishida didn't even notice the man in a green komono and green and white stripped hat approach untill he placed his hand on his sholder.

Ishida shot up and moved into a defensive stance before he could stop himself.

The strange man just stood there and smiled, his eyes shaded by the hat, wafts of blonde hair falling around his face.

'So,' he drawled, voice bored,'I can see that you've taken a fancy to our little Ichigo.'

Ishidas eyes narrowed, so the information had been right about the mans name.

'He belongs to you?' Ishida inquired, voice and marrer pleasant.

The man smiled wider before pulling out a fan to hold in front of his face.

'Ichigo belongs to himself, but yes, he belongs to me as well. Since I currently have custidty of him, he is my charge.'

Ishida was confused, 'Custidty? After eight-teen you don't have legal rights to him.'

The mans eyes twinckeled. 'Ichigo is only six-teen, even if he looks older. I would appriciate if you didn't cause trouble here, .'

Ishida almost growled at the cocky man, 'What do you mean not start trouble.' Then it struck him, 'How do you know who I am?'

The mans grin was evident even through the fan. 'The same way you founf out that Ichigo was here; I asked the right person. Now, I know what you want, but Ichigo will never be you pet. He would kill himself first. And since i don't want to have to find a new lead singer, I'm goign to have to keep him away from you.'

Ishida was about to say soemthing when he heard a new song start; 'Savin' me'.

When Ichigo sang,

'Heavens gates wont open up for me  
With these broken wings Im falling  
And all I see is you

These city walls aint got no love for me  
Im on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please Im calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry Im falling  
I'm falling',

Ishida knew he had to have this boy. This boy with suck fire in his eyes.

Some how Ishida knew that this boy could save him from the hell he lived in.

Ishida smirked at the man before heading out the door.

No matter what it took, Ishida would obtain this boy.

Ishida glanced at the stage through one of the windows he passed, eyeing what would soon be his.

----------------------------------------------- END CHAPTER

Sooooo. If you think I should continue, please review.

If you think I should hang myself with a electrical chord, say so too.

Peace,

- 'Bandon.


	2. A secret told to no one

Even thought Kisuke Urahara had given him several warnings, Ishida kept going to the club, spying on Ichigo, watching him as he sang and played on stage.

Try as Ishida might, he couldn't get anywhere near the fiery boy, his advances being blocked by the pesky club owner.

Not that Urahara had to put much effort into it, since Ichigo only left to safety of the stage to go straight to the bar/concession area, where he sat protected by the biggest man Ishida had ever seen.

Ishida could almost growl in frustration, having wasted almost five days sitting in the back of this club.

Even though Ishida had done everything he could think of, he couldn't seem to find anything on Urahara or his mysterious club, 'Shinigami Ojii', meaning literally, 'Death god Prince.'

The only things he could find out were simple and stupid.

1.) Urahara Kisuke was nick-named 'Hat-n-Clogs' because it was the most distinguishing thing about him.

2.) Everyone who worked in the club was legally adopted by Urahara, or at one time was.

Everything else about the club was shrouded in secrets.

Ishida chose to venture closer to the stage, sitting at one of the only empty tables left.

Ishida rolled his eyes as the girl at the table next to him checked him out, her eyes wandering over his supple body.

The girl scooted her chair over, trying to draw Ishida's attention to her.

'So,' she said, voice annoyingly sweet, 'is this your first time at Shinigami Ojii? Great club, isn't it?'

Ishida fought the urge to tell the girl to shove off, instead deciding that she might be able to give him a little information on the club.

Ishida forced a gentle, slightly shy smile onto his face, receiving the result he wanted as the girl giggles, her face flushing.

Ishida bit his lip before nodding slightly, doing his best to look innocent.

'A friend of mine told me to come here, she said it was a really cool place.' he said, voice soft and sweet.

The girl smiled at him, eyes warming to the seemingly shy boy.

'Yeah, she said, but this is nothing to what it was a year ago.' She said before her eyes widened, hands clasping over her mouth, as though she had just said something she shouldn't have.

Ishida looked at her intently, letting the question flicker over his face, 'Why did it change? How'd it change? It's a great club.'

The girl removed her hands, looking guiltily around the club, making sure that no one was near enough to hear their conversation.

She leaned into Ishida, face guarded. 'I can't tell you everything HERE, but I can tell you that a little over a year ago, Ichigo was kid-napped. Everyone says he was raped. Since he was gone for over a month, people began to assume he was dead, but a friend of mine was here when he came back, she told me that he looked half dead.'

Ishida let his eyes widen, his gaze falling to the man on the stage, never would he have imagined that the man up there, the man with eyes like that, could ever have been taken like that.

He looked at the girl, letting his eyes plead with her to tell him the whole story.

The girl looked hesitant, but she placed a hand on Ishida's arm, pulling him closer.

'If you want me to tell you the rest, we have to leave here. If anyone finds out that I told someone, the clubs going to be closed down.'

Ishida just stood, motioning her to the exit, waiting for her to follow him outside.

As they left, Ishida couldn't help but look at the man on stage, wondering what horrors were hidden behind his scowl.

---------------------- Scene and time change.

They ended up going to the girl's apartment, which was close to the club.

Ishida looked around the quaint place, taking in everything.

The girl, named Elisa, put out two cans of Dr. Pepper, popping the tabs.

Ishida sat at her kitchen table, mind racing, wanting to know everything.

Elisa sighed, rubbing her face.

'Do you really want to know?' she asked.

Ishida nodded.

'. . . Alright, if you insist.'

Ishida settled back into his chair, getting comfortable.

Elisa sighed again. 'It was over a year ago that it happened. One day Ichigo went out to get some materials from a friend for a painting he was doing, but he didn't come back. Everyone was real lax about it a first, but then Urahara got worried. For almost a month everyone looked for him, doing everything they could to find him. Over time, though, people began to assume her was dead. My friend, Bethany, was here when he came back. The way she described it though. . . '

The girl shook her head, eyes haunted.

'What?' Ishida questioned, too into the story to keep his face straight.

Elisa just closed her eyes, shaking her head. 'She told me exactly how it had happened;

Ichigo had walked through the door, body ravaged, eyes haunted. He had scanned the room, looking for Urahara. When Urahara saw Ichigo, he ran to him, face unreadable.

As soon as Urahara reached him, Ichigo collapsed, his face falling apart, a frail whimper falling from his throat.

Urahara just held him as he cried, not even bothering to make everyone leave, too invested in Ichigo's well-fare.

Since Bethany was really close to them, she could hear Ichigo as he kept repeating 'Couldn't find day 3. . . Couldn't find day 26. Found the others couldn't find those. Couldn't find them. '

After almost ten minutes, Urahara lifted Ichigo into his arms, carrying him to the back room.

Bethany told me that even more that his ravaged body, his eyes seared her.

Before it happened, they held a warm fire; just enough to make his eyes bright, but not enough to burn.

Now, though they held a fire as hot as the sun, but his eyes were cold, like hard steel.

Afterward, he was violent. Don't get me wrong, he was always one to brawl, but it was different.

After he came back, he fought everyone, even Urahara.

He was like a caged animal.

And he didn't dance anymore.

Before it happened, he would dance for the club, he would even pick someone from the crowd to dance with him if he was in a good mood.

But not now. Now he stays as far away from everyone as he can. Only venturing to the outside to get things he needs, like clothes and art supplies.

That's another thing; he doesn't show his art to anyone but those he holds closest.

Like Chad, Orihime, Hana, Urahara, and a few of the other employees.

I wish you had met him before. He was like a god of life. Now he's a god of death.'

Her eyes went from sad to bright, though as she jumped up from her seat, startling Ishida.

'I just thought of something! 'She said voice happy.

She left the room and went into another one.

She came back holding a disc.

'Come here.' She said voice soft.

Ishida went into the Living room with her, sitting on her couch as she loaded the disc to his DVD player.

As the disc loaded, she turned to face Ishida, her face solemn.

'This is Ichigo before it happened. I got this from Bethany before she killed herself.'

Ishida let his eyes widen, kill herself? Why?

The question must have showed on his face because Elisa said, 'She couldn't take that look in his eyes. The innocence he had lost.'

The disc loaded fully and music began to play.

Ishida looked at the screen and he felt his jaw drop;

And the screen was a smiling Ichigo, about fourteen, dancing to a fast paced song I the middle of a large room.

The Ichigo on the screen looked as different from the one Ishida saw at the club that he didn't even really believe they were the same person.

The hair, and facial features were the same, but his eyes were light and warm, smiling and vibrant. His body was well developed, but it wasn't as intimidating as it was now, it lacked the muscle mass.

Ishida was beside himself with shock, had someone wanted to kill him, they could easily do it as he stared slack-jawed at the screen as a happy Ichigo scowled shyly at the camera, but kept dancing anyway, his face bright with sweat and a inner light.

Elisa paused the disc as Ichigo flashed a dazzling smile to the camera, another song starting, this time it was 'Into the night', by Santana Feat. Chad Krueger.

Ishida was shaken from his stupor, his eyes wide as he stared at Elisa, not wanting to believe that this was the Ichigo that sang in the club now. That this vibrant boy could turn into something so . . . dark.

Elisa just nodded, taking the disc out of the DVD player, putting it into a case and handing it to Ishida.

Ishida was stunned; he hadn't expected her to just GIVE him a copy of something that was obviously close to her.

'Everyone thinks it was Sosuke Aizen that did it to him. Right after he came home, news of the group leader's death was heard everywhere. No one who saw him that day as any doubt that Ichigo had killed the people who did that to him. It was in his eyes. I hope that you can find something out. Lord knows I tried and failed.'

Ishida just nodded, getting up from the couch and walking out the door, already knowing what he was going to do.

Whoever had taken Ichigo had recorded it. That was what Ichigo had been talking about. He would find those missing tapes.

He would search everywhere.

Then he would make the people who did those things to him pay.

Yes, they would pay for hurting what was his, even if they didn't know it yet.

---------------END

Sorry this chapter sucked, I just needed to advance the story!

Next chapter will be GRAPIC.

Don't read if you don't want to be slightly damaged.

I warned you!

Please review. I love to read them!

'Bandon


	3. Wicked

Dear Readers, I am sorry for the wait. I have had to regester for school, so it has taken longer than I thought it would. ;O

I have made this chapter a little longer, to make it up to you. Forgive me?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took two week and more man hours than Ishida cared to admit, but, at last, he had the tapes.

Ulquiorra, his most trusted pet, had delevered them little over an hour ago, his stotic face showing nothing to the other bord members as he handed over the slim package.

Ishida sat at his desk, conteplating weither or not to make popcorn for his 'flick'.

Deciding against it, he pulled the first tape from the envelope, groaning when he noticed that it wasn't numbered.

After a short game of 'Eini-mE-Ni-My-Ne-Mo', he placed on into the VCR, hopeing that he could watch them in order, but not really caring beyond that.

As the screen began to move, Ishida could tell that whoever had made this had been an amiture, the cameras wobbling and the fuzziness giving it away.

When the camera focased more, he almost blanched, the sight greeting his eyes making him sick;

An Ichigo that looked very much like the one from the tape Elisa had given him was on a bed.

Bound face down.

Being raped.

By four men.

At once.

Each of the men had a mask on, but beyond that they were just as bare to the world as Ichigo.

One man was pounding into his ass, one at each of his hand, forcing him to jack them off, and one was thrusting into his mouth, making the small boy gag.

Ishida could see Ichigos eye through a small opening in the bodies, almost wishing he couldn't.

With each new thrust, Ishida could SEE the innocence dying from Ichiigos blood-shot eyes. Evan as he cried, the boy fought the men, fought for a freedom he knew he wasn't going to get, but tried for anyway. Ishida noticed soemthing that none of the others seemed to; death was in the young Ichigos eyes. Death and pain. Ishida could already tell that if Ichigo ever got free, he would slaughter these men. Not that they didn't deserve it, but it unnerved him to see that look on the face of someone he knew had been far more innocent before this happened. It almost made him want to cry. To have ones youth taken from them so sbruptly, it was truely a wicked thing.

Finally, after what seemed like an etirnity, the men began to release themselves. One by one they came all over the small body brfore them, coating him in a think sheet of seed. When only the man in his mouth was left, Ishigo bit down, as hard as he could.

The man screamed and tried to pry his cock out, almost ripping it off in his haste.

The men on the bed left only to be replaced by one holding a whip. The man centered himself and began to swing, shredding the tender skin in the boys back and boy cried out, but refused to release his grip on the mans cock. Lash after lash was given, but to no avail.

Long after the Ichigos back was a bloody mess, another man came on screen, hands hidden froim view by a large towel.

Ichigo hissed when the man reached him, his eyes clenching tight. The man yelled loouder as Ichigo bit down again, gritting his teeth agains the pain of whatever te man had done to him.

Slowly, Ichigos body relaxed, his gaze dimming.

The man jerked himself from the boys mouth, giving Ichigo a firm back-hand before grabbing the towel the man offered him, his dick almost as shredded as the boys back.

As the men moved away, Ishida caught sight of the reason Ichigos body had relaxed; a needle.

When all was quiet in the room, several more men went to Ichigo, releasing him from the binds only to flip him onto his raw back and tie him again.

Ichigo groaned, letting his eyes slide shut, fighting off the nausea he was bound to be feeling.

Just as Ishida thought it was over, a man he had always hated moved on-screen; Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen looked down at Ichigos panting form mock-mournfully, tutting at him sidely.

Ichigo flinched when the man placed one of is carefully clipped finger nails to his nose, patting it like you would a disobediant dog.

Ichigo opened his mouth to cures Aizen, but before he got the chance, Aizen stuffed a large ball-gag into his mouth, cutting off any and all noise.

Ichigo struggled to push it from his mouth, but Aizen just clasped it behind his head.

Aicen moved to the chest beside to bed, digging around it untill he seemed to find what he was looking for;

The thing he brought forward was colored in a odd shade of red, almost crimson, and about the size of a VERY large cock.

Ishida wanted to look away, but his body wouldn't let him, it was as though he was supposed to watch this, even if he didn't want to.

Aizen smiled creuly at Ichigo, making sure the boy knew what was about to happen. Ichigo started to beg through the gag, tears streaming freely down his face. Aizen just smiled and brought the thing to his lips, licking the very tip, making it just slick enough to enter without too much resistance.

Aizen made a show of bringing it to Ichigos entrance, ensuring that Ichigo would know the second he started working it in.

When Ichigo began to struggle against his bonds, muffeled grunts and whimpers escaping the gag, Aizen gave him the smeetest of smiles and said, 'Don't worry. If your a good boy, I might let you take it out tomorrow.'

Ichigo just fought harder, finally stilling when Aizen began to work it into his body, almost gentally at first, he worked it untill just the tip was inside the shuddering boy, before carelessly thrusting the rest of it in, not stopping until the hilt of it was barely sticking out.

Ichigos screams made it past the gag, ringing all the way down to Ishidas soul, causing a small part of it to die.

Aizen, sweet smile still plastered to his face, began to with draw, not even allowing the frail boy the time to adjust.

He drew it out until the tip was on the verge of escping, then drove it back in further, repeating the process untill the tips of his fingers disappeared inside the boy as well.

Ishida felt like throwing up as he watched the man remove his fingers from Ichigo, blood making them obscene.

Aizen bnt down and kissed Ichigo on the head, like a mother would before tucking a child in to sleep.

Ichigo shuddered, more tears falling down his already wet cheeks.

The camera zoomed in, trying to catch the words Aizen said, 'If you masterbate for us, i'll take it out. If you make it hot, i'll let a doctor tend you.'

Ichigo head-butted him, still difyant despite the pain he was in.

Aizen just grined at him, the act twisting his normally pleasant face into a disgusting mask.

Aizen reached down, shoving his fingers back into the boy, fiddling around for something. Finding it, he kissed Ichigo again, before he switched it on and a dull vibrating noise could be heard.

Ichigo hissed through the gag, a slight blush appearing on his face, proof that, even if it was rape, his body wasn't adverse to the pleasure.

Aizen walked off camera to wait, watching the boy.

Over half an hour passed, making Ishida think that this was all that was going to happen, but he should have known better;

Ichigo tried to talk through the gag, drawing Aizen to the bed, where he stood like a hawk, his face still twisted.

'Did you think better of my offer, Ichigo? Has this been enough?'

Ichigo bit down on the gag, but nodded his head, new tears shining in his eyes.

Aizen nodded, almost solemnly, but Ishida could see the triumph in his eyes.

Aizen unlocked one of Ichigos restraints, letting his right hand free.

Ichigo closed his eyes, moving his hand slowly down to his hard cock, wanting any form of release fromt his pain, even if it was done in front of these mad men.

Aizen watched with hungry eyes, his lips slightly parted in anticipation.

Ishida watched as Ichigo took his own penis into his hand and started to move.

He thrust into his hand and made the most erotic noise, giving Ishida the hard on of his life.

Ishida could do nothig but unbuckel his pants, letting them fall to the floor, his legs spread wide, as he touched himself.

Ishida kept pace with Ichigo's movements, making sure that the Ichigo on the screen would come at the same time he did.

As Ishida came into his hand, he watch Ichigo do the same.

But where Ishida would have Ulqui suck him off later, to clean him off, Ichigo was left alone, with nothin but a camera to keep him company.

Aizen, true to his word, drew the thing dfrom the boy, making him whimper.

Aizen bent down and sucked the tip of Ichigos spent cock, causing the boy to moan slightly.

Aizen smirked, eyes alight with supierority.

'Well, that was intertaining, but not enough. I'll leave you here to rest, till it's time fro you next lesson.'

Ichigo cried out as his hand was bound again, all hope of medical care gone.

'Don't worry, Ichigo.', Aizen sneered,'I'm not leaving you alone.'

Then the man who had had his dick nearly bitten off by Ichigo climbed onto the bed.

Ichigo cried out, trying to break his bonds in vain.

The man just smiled down at the helpless boy.

'Use any of the toys you want. Be sure not to kill him, though, I want to break him first.'

'Of course, Aizen-Sama.', the man drawled, making sure Ichigo could see the hate in his eyes.

With that, the camera turned off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida sat in the darkness for a long time, thinking about the next vedio.

After he thought about it for a while he said; 'I think i'll make pop corn next time.'


End file.
